Limbo and beyond
by Nexarc
Summary: "Now what is your choice child?" Grim spoke, his patience thining. Kenny glanced at the door deep in thought. 'Shall I go through or shall I not' -AU of Bleedman's PPGD and GTFDB- More info inside...VERY sporadic updating
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Every character belongs to their respective owners. The setting itself belongs to Bleedman. Please see author's note after the story.

* * *

><p>"Now dis is why I hate kids…"<p>

Grim took a look at the boy crying before him in the dark plain of that was known as limbo. Tears streaking down his face as the teen reached out as if trying to grab something lost before pulling his arms in and hugging himself. Getting tired of the sobs, Grim walked over, summoning his scythe to his hand.

"Listen child, I don't have all day. I have a schedule to keep and we must go on."

The sobbing stopped for a moment as the blond looked up, a look of fear dawning on his face as he took in the robed figure before him.

"You're…you're the…"

Annoyed at the stammering, Grim rapped the scythe loudly on the ground. The snap echoed ominously through the darkness.

"Yes. I am de Grim Reaper, being of death and taker of souls."

Grim watched as the blond bowed his head, an occasional sob piercing the silence.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

'Of course, de usual questions…' Grim thought, watching the pitiful being sitting in the dust.

"Mister McCormick, you are here in de void of limbo for you can't die, yet you no longer can return to dat pitiful town dat you called home."

Kenny looked up at the personification of death, the tears leaving glistening trails on his cheeks.

"Then what are you going to do with me…since I can't die?" he asked, understanding his situation.

Grim rubbed his bony jaw, deep in thought about it.

"Obviously you are a unique situation, having always escaped my grasp when I had come to claim you. You can die physically (de gravelings made sure of dat on many occasions), your soul is unable to be reaped. No doubt to dat whole old-one business your foolish parents had gotten involved wit…" he elaborated, circling around the teen. "…however, since your town no longer exists on its own anymore, you no longer can be reincarnated in dat place."

Kenny nodded, thinking of the chaos that had lead to his present location.

"What happened to it? What do you mean it doesn't exist anymore?"

Grim grimaced slightly, waving his hand through the air as if banishing something.

"Your home had succumbed to a war dat should have never occurred in de first place. Only a few remnants of dat realm remain, you being de only living creature of dem." The skeleton replied, looking down on Kenny.

The blond fell, his mind reeling as he took in the information.

"I'm the only one left? What about my friends? My parents? My brother and…Karen."

"As I stated before, you are de last living thing of your realm. Der is nothing I can do about it. I can only reap de souls and guide them to de next life. However, since your realm no longer exists, I had to send all of dem to other realms."

"What about this war? Why did it have to destroy my life?"

"I frankly don't like talking 'bout de war so don't ask me about de details. Me and Clockwork have almost gone insane in trying to fix de mess it is causing, even others like de Q Continuum is starting to get involved and dey don't ever do anything concerning mortals."

Pacing angrily, the reaper growled a bit before turning to Kenny.

"Now listen to me as I shall only tell you dis once. We have created a place where all de survivors can go, a place built out of de remnants of other realms lost to de war. Similar to another realm dat I've heard rumors of…Transverse Town or some strange name like dat."

Raising his scythe, Grim slashed through the air and tore open a shimmering gap in space. The light quickly expanded and formed into a stone archway with two large doors. The reaper walked over and tugged the handle to open the gateway. Through it Kenny could see a huge city, alive and well beyond the portal. He watched as three pastel colored trails zoom into the cityscape before turning his attention back to the person next to him. Grim glanced at the realm before continuing.

"You may choose to go to Megaville and live out de rest of eternity, or you may go to a realm where de war hasn't made its full impact. However, regardless of what you choose, you must never speak of what you know about de war to any of de natives unless it is absolutely necessary. Normally we would erase your memory but I already know dat you are immune to de powers of death. Now what is your decision?"

Kenny swallowed, taking in the information.

"Would anyone I know have been reincarnated here? Or somewhere else?"

"It is tough to say child, dere was so many souls dat I just dispersed dem at random throughout de realms."

Kenny glanced at the city before him.

"Will my choice be permanent? What if I wish to go somewhere else later on?"

Grim sighed, leaning against his scythe.

"I grow tired of your questions...you are starting to remind me of Billy. First of all, I have already stated dat you are de last person from your home. As such you have become de caretaker of dat particular legacy. Now you are no longer bound to any single realm and free to move about as you please. It would just make my job easier if you didn't however. Now what is your choice child?" Grim spoke, his patience thining.

Kenny glanced at the door deep in thought. 'Shall I go through or shall I not?' Sighing, he decided to take his chances. Stepping through the gateway, he reached out one hand to close the door behind him.

"I guess I shall stay here in Megaville for a while, just to see if my people are here. Maybe even fool around for a bit. If not, I will probably go somewhere else. Before I go however, what may I call you?"

The lord of the underworld chuckled, speaking out before the doors closed.

"Just call me Grim."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: As some of you may or may not notice, this is set in the background of Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi as well as a bit of Grim Tales. I am not Bleedman nor do I work for him. This is just an interpretation of his great work while technically flowing with my own stories. That's right, a fan work of a fan work (talk about a mind screw). _ NOTHING_ should be taken as PPGD / GTFDB canon unless Bleedman _himself_ decides to add this for some unknown and unlikely reason.

This story will be in a constant incomplete state and will update sporadically / inconsistantly as _my_ story's plot evolves to prevent spoilers. This particular story will stay in the sidelines of _Bleedman_'s plot and will generally not contradict / interact with Bleedman's own storyline canon except through my personal interpretation of very specific events early on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the OC at the end. Everything else is the property of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"For the last time stand still, I'm trying to hear what she is saying!" Grim said, annoyed at the young man squirming next him.<p>

"Well Grim, I for one don't really like pep rallies like this." Kenny replied, looking down at the crowd in the streets before them. "Does the neighborhood watch really have to be so…Nazi like?" he said as the people stood in straight lines, listening to a speech from a golden-haired girl talking at a makeshift podium.

"If Mandy catches us not at attention we will be dead." The skeleton replied, listening to the pre-teen with forced interest.

"Oh sorry. Here I thought that I was talking to the _Grim Reaper_…" Kenny said, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Honestly, she has you wrapped around her finger. How the heck did you go from death incarnate to a bony puppet of a little suburban girl?"

Grim merely sighed.

"A long story involving a limbo contest and a rabid hamster in a party hat."

Kenny sniggered. "Sounds interesting, you have got to tell me that later…"

"You two! Pay attention!" A shout came out from a purple haired girl.

"Sorry Miss Membrane!" Kenny apologized, standing up straight. Grim shook his head.

-Limbo-

The years passed by and both watched as Mandy grew. Going from the creepy girl in youth to a fine young woman, she became quite successful. However, ever since Mandy took up assassination in addition to her mayor duties, Grim was almost always swamped with work. Kenny, feeling sorry for him, began to organize his workload. He took it upon himself to recruit some reaped people from other realms and making them assistant reapers, allowing them to stay on Earth for a while longer in exchange for taking the burden of most reapings.

Unlike Grim and his old fashioned scythe, all these new reapers had to do was touch the soon to die person to reap their souls. He also worked with some fat man named Hermes to create a bureaucracy by having them organize along the types of death and geographical area. All he had to do was send out folders with the names of people to be reaped and the others would take care of them. Now Grim just took care of very important reaps that he would not trust to anybody. But even with his freed up schedule, Grim didn't have the time or the will power to accept one last duty…

"Come on Grim! Muster up some courage and propose to her already!"

Kenny watched as Grim paced the room, staring at the small box in his hand. He shook his head, wondering if the skeleton had any brave bone in his body. The skeletal man looked at him in question.

"What about you? I thought you wanted to go and find your friends and family?"

He shrugged.

"As you have told me long ago, I can go anytime. You however have waited years for her to be in her prime. It is now or never. You know as well as I do that an unreaped soul after their sand runs out will rot and wither away. Clockwork and Father Time are both pissed that you've tricked Baby New Year into refilling Mandy's hourglass and now that you have no access to it!"

Kenny walked up to the reaper and stopped his pacing, grabbing the box from him and opening it to reveal a silver skull shaped ring.

"You must either reap her now or marry her!" he cried, waving the ring box. "Even Billy would probably be able to see your feelings for her! It is better to have her darkness powered through immortality than to be fed by the withering husk of a soul!"

Kenny repressed a shudder. Sometimes he would take up reaping to relieve his occasional boredom, but once he had the misfortune of meeting a person whose soul was not reaped and still escaped the gravelings attempts to kill him. The man became insane as his soul rotted, destroying things this way and that until he finally was stopped by a combined effort of himself and Grim. Shaking his head at the memory, he looked up.

"Do you really want Mandy to fall to that fate? She already is dangerous enough with an intact soul! What should happen if we allowed hers to rot and make her lose her mind? Listen up, take my appearance, go up to the surface and propose to her! If she doesn't accept, reap her! Otherwise I will do it myself!" Kenny said, grabbing the scythe leaning against the wall.

Facing the blade towards Grim, he directed its powers and watched as a rubber suit in his likeness formed around the reaper. The hair stuck up in a bit of a strange way but he shrugged, knowing that the supernatural didn't always behave the way you would want it. Bending down to pick up the ring box, he dusted it off and handed it to the disguised Grim.

"Come on now! Go and ask her to marry you!"

"But what if she declines?" Grim asked, still unsure.

"Did you not hear me? Reap her than! Are you not _the_ Grim Reaper?"

Grim glanced down at the box in his hand and nodded before pocketing it.

"You're right. I will ask her. If not, I will drag her soul down if she wants it or not!"

With a grin, Kenny snapped his fingers. Thanks to the time he spent with Grim, he had learned that not being bound to any single realm, he had the ability to open gateways to others, though he still needed Grim's scythe for other things. He cocked his head in a bit of pride as a portal to Megaville City Hall opened up. Thanking Kenny, his mirror image nodded and stepped through the portal.

"Good Luck Grim…"

-Limbo-

"So what is this thing?" Kenny asked, handing over the blade to the ghost of time.

Lately Kenny had begun to notice particular things about himself. In addition to his ability to open gateways, he found his memory sharper and his senses heightened. He even felt a bit stronger. Finally, after finding himself in a fight a few days ago, he found he could call upon a strangely shaped sword to defend himself. Now here he was, asking Clockwork for answers.

Clockwork examined the object closely, running his hand along it.

"I haven't seen one of these in eons, and that's saying something for a being of time…" he muttered, shifting from his child form to an adult. "Setsuna was even begging me last time to grant her one to replace her own Garnet Rod." Giving the object a light squeeze, it quickly disappeared in a flash of light and found itself in Kenny's hand. Chuckling, the ghost glided over to the shocked blond.

"That right there is a great and powerful tool, one that can both bring forth hope and chaos depending on who wields it, though Grim doesn't like them very much." He said, watching as Kenny examined it in interest. "As you are the last person of your realm, it has decided to grant you this as a reminder of your new task."

Kenny looked up at the now old ghost.

"My new task?"

"As a guardian of the realms that you now travel. No longer are you protected by the safety of your home, so as a parting gift to her sole survivor, your world gave you something to ensure that others will not meet the same fate."

Kenny looked down again at the blade, thinking quietly.

"So why does it look like a…"

Clockwork waved him down, looking at a letter that was passed to him. Folding it up, he looked back at Kenny.

"I believe that will be enough for now, it seems that Grim wants to speak with you."

Kenny gulped.

-Limbo-

"…are you aware that Mandy is with child?" Grim said, deceptively calm as he watched the man across the desk.

Kenny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to look in the eyes sockets of a certain skeletal being.

"…really? I never knew that…" he muttered, still not facing the reaper.

Grim shook his head and eyed his scythe lying next to him. Being as old as he was, he was quite keen on when a person was lying, mortal or not. Turning his head back to the blond, he glared at him.

"Don't try my patience boy. Tell me now. Did you sleep with my wife or not?" He growled, grabbing the scythe and aiming it at the man.

Kenny stood up, summoning up his own weapon.

"And if I did? It's not like as if you can satisfy her yourself." He said, taking up a defensive position.

Grim eyed the weapon before him and lowered his scythe slightly.

"So you have received that eh? Listen here, I have had enough babysitting going on now. That blade of yours will bring nothing but trouble to this realm. You unfortunately must leave at once!"

Grim turned to the side and slashed his scythe. Kenny staggered back a bit as another gateway appeared. Unlike the stone archway that brought him to Megaville all those years ago, this door was a futuristic steel door. Lowering his guard, Kenny could feel that it was familiar somehow, but couldn't remember. With a quick wave of a bony hand, the door opened with a hiss, and through it Kenny could see…

"San Francisco? Why are you sending me there?"

Grim looked at him carefully.

"To protect everyone here, you must not stay any longer. I will convince Mandy to somehow keep the child and I will raise it as my own, but unfortunately I cannot allow visitation rights."

"WHAT? Why can't I see my own kid?" Kenny shouted, turning his blade against the reaper.

"That thing you hold in your hand is a weapon created to fight in the war…" Grim stated, swatting the object away with his scythe. "It will act as a beacon to others and bring the war to Megaville. This is supposed to be a sanctuary and I can't allow such a thing to exist here!"

Grabbing him roughly by the collar of his parka, Grim shoved Kenny through the doorway.

"I had already manipulated the locals into thinking you have been there all your life, though I still left some things blank so you can fill in some details. But heed my warning and do not return to Megaville. I will occasionally come to visit, so just keep an eye out. On the bright side…" Grim said as the doors closed between them. "You can actually use this chance to find your loved ones. You haven't been doing that lately."

The doors hissed shut and vanished, leaving the blond stranded in the middle of a large campus complex. Snapping his fingers, the man was horrified as the portal refused to open to Megaville. Kenny growled and pulled on his hair, glaring at the spot that the gateway had been.

-Limbo-

Sitting down on a bench, he watched the clouds as they slowly moved across the sky. He didn't know for how long he sat there until he saw a blue flag fluttering from a flagpole nearby. Sitting up suddenly, he quickly realized why the door was familiar and where he was.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?"

Kenny jumped and turned around to see a young black haired man in a light grey uniform, watching him in interest.

"You here as a cadet as well?" The boy asked, indicating the uniform that Kenny never noticed he had on.

"Orientation is about to start in the hall. But you should fix your hair a bit." The cadet said, handing him a small mirror that he pulled out from a pocket.

Kenny looked down at his reflection. The face that shown back at him was a bit younger, maybe even his late teens early twenties. 'Grim really thought of everything…' he thought, brushing his hair slightly and giving the mirror back to the younger man, though considering his new appearance, a man of the same age.

Both walked to a large auditorium as more cadets began filing in. Kenny watched as the group took their seats.

"My name is Kagami, Aka'ula Kagami." The teen next to him said, extending his hand.

Thinking of the name he occasionally used as a reaper, Kenny grasped it and shook it briskly.

"Fintan Ambrosio…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Grim's accent is too tough for me to write out, so pretend he has one. On another note: HAHAHA! Spoiler alert for those who are reading my other story! Now I have given you some pieces of a very big puzzle. It is up to you guys to start solving it, but don't shout out your answers until the stories are complete! (PM me instead if you think youve got it) It should be somewhat easy at first, but will get tougher as time moves on! Read and Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...except plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Grim sighed as he stepped through the portal, looking around the room he appeared in. Noticing that Kenny wasn't there, he walked over to the computer on the desk. With a few waves of his hand, his powers quickly hacked through the security system, allowing him to figure out where the blond was.

"This could get me into trouble should that pesky Section 31 find out, but I need to speak with him." Grim told himself, watching as the display indicated Kenny was at some kind of meeting. Deciding to risk it, he used his scythe to disguise himself and walked along the corridors and lifts.

"These pathetic mortals, not noticing that they have now have one more person than necessary."

Arriving at the bridge, he posed as a Starfleet security officer, waiting patiently for the conversations to be over. He didn't have to wait long, stepping to the side to avoid a crazed teenager dragging a laughing woman and annoyed man out of the room and into a nearby turbolift. He stepped in and carefully avoided another trio of people discussing about something finding Kenny waiting on the side.

"Lieutenant Ambrosio, we need to talk privately."

Kenny raised his eyebrow, not recognizing him.

"Excuse me ensign? Do I know you?"

Grim looked to see that the other group was not paying attention and then grabbed Kenny's hand, whisking him away through a portal back to the man's room. The blond dropped to the deck with a thud, glaring at the reaper as he took off his disguise.

"Grim? What are you doing here?" He growled, picking himself off the deck and brushing off his uniform.

"Well I did say that I was going to check up on you from time to time."

"You said that _years_ ago." Kenny replied, running a hand through his hair as he flopped onto the bed. "Oh, and thanks for hiding the damn portal to Megaville! Every time I was able to find a way to access it, it disappears to somewhere else!"

Grim shook his head.

"You may have that stupid blade of yours but the scythe still controls permanent access to my realm. If my scythe fell into the wrong hands and the portal left unguarded, no one will be able to survive there. Now do you not wish for me to be here?"

"I have enough problems here already! Anyway, I haven't told anyone about the war yet some evidence is starting to appear!"

Grim frowned at the news.

"Evidence of the war? Like what?"

"Earlier I met two time travelers who apparently knew who I was, and then all of a sudden we have a wormhole to the damned Star Wars universe here! My crewmates are going to get suspicious Grim!"

The reaper rubbed his jaw, taking in the information.

"This is serious…I would want you to stay here and keep an eye out."

Kenny huffed and glared at Grim.

"I kind of already guessed that. Anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Actually I did come here to show you something…"

Grim rummaged through his robes and pulled out a small picture. Handing it to the Starfleet officer, he grimaced slightly as the man looked at the picture, his expression changing dramatically.

"Is this…?"

"Yes, he is your son…I was able to convince Mandy to keep him, however…"

Kenny looked down at the picture of the bony skeleton, tears slightly forming in his eyes.

"He has my sister's hair color…though a bit out of style…" He observed, looking down at the picture.

"You know the supernatural works in weird ways. Not only does he have your sister's hair, he also has your knack of getting into trouble...and temper." Grim said, trying to prevent more waterworks.

Kenny just chuckled. Standing up, he returned the picture and checked the time.

"What the? Grim! I've been gone for nearly half an hour!"

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention when I opened that portal…" Grim shrugged sheepishly.

Kenny ignored him as he rushed out the door.

"Computer! Where is Captain Kagami?"

"Captain Kagami is currently in transporter room 3"

Grim merely watched as the man ran around the corner out of sight.

"Typical" he complained.

Gliding back into the room and letting the door close behind him, he thought about what he was told. Deciding it was best to be prepared, he used Kenny's computer to install an extra program. Closing the display, he disappeared through another portal.

-Limbo-

"Clockwork, this is getting serious. They are going to become aware of the war!"

The elderly ghost sipped on some tea as he watched the reaper pace around the room.

"These people already knew about the war Grim, they just don't remember much. However, you do what you have to do to protect Megaville. We are only thankful that no one here has been able to find out anything." The ghost replied, setting down the cup and grabbing his staff.

Gliding over to his display, the ghost brought up a map causing the reaper to stop his pacing and look up. Upon it were thousands of icons, all connected by a web of lines of varying thickness.

"The war is getting worse." The ghost explained, watching as a small icon disappeared in a tangle of thin lines. "You just saw that didn't you? He is going to get even stronger now."

Tapping the glass with his staff, the map zoomed in to an arrowhead shaped icon. Surrounding it was several thin lines branching off to others, the thickest lines running between it, an icon of two crossed swords of light and one shaped like a blue box.

"It seems that you sending Mister McCormick there may be for the best. Although placing him in that universe has bound him to the universal time stream, we may just be able to win a few more revolutions of this war.

Grim shook his head.

"I can't even pretend to understand what you are talking about."

"Patience, Grim, patience." The ghost of time replied, observing the two large icons in the center.

-Limbo-

Georgia 'George' Lass snapped up as an ice cube was put in her collar, waking her from her strange dream.

"Damn it Mason!" she swore to her British companion, trying to fish the cube out of her shirt.

"Well nice to have you up and awake." An African American sarcastically remarked, taking a bite of her breakfast. "It may be Sunday for everyone else but we still have reaper duty to do."

The blonde woman next to her merely shrugged. "Hopefully it was a good dream and not the usual sappy ones that you hear about all the time."

George shook her head and pulled out a small notebook from her bag, handing out sticky notes to her coworkers.

"I am not sure if you could call it 'happy' or 'usual'. It seemed to involve some stereotypical grim reaper and an old floating guy….there! You have your reaps so take care of them as soon as you're finished."

With that, George left the restaurant to get more sleep, ignoring the complaining Mason who received back to back reaps.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Short chapter, a bit more plot. Slight rename of story but no internal impact. Read and Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Eeyup, still alive...I hope.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Clockwork watched the map as hundreds upon thousands of lines crisscrossed across the display. The blue threads shimmered as the ghost inspected their paths, tracing some across several icons. Shaking his head, he turned to grab his staff and floated over to Grim, who was looking over several mountains of paperwork.

"Dis is too much paperwork! If dat boy hadn't gone an get that damn key I could have just dumped all dis on him!" The underworld lord complained, throwing a sheet into a nearby pile.

"You did what you believed would protect Megaville. That I cannot blame you my dear friend."

Clockwork shifted into his adult self and sat down in a chair across the desk, giving no mind to the stack of folders that he was sitting upon.

"However, I have some concern about certain events…"

Looking up from his paperwork, Grim removed his reading glasses to focus on the now elderly ghost. Clockwork wondered why the skeletal being wore them when he had no actual eyeballs but pushed that thought aside.

"I have lost track of several of the Doctor's timelines."

Grim sat confused for several moments before recollecting his memories.

"De Doctor? As in dat insane time traveler wit no fashion sense and a habit of getting into trouble? How can you lose someone like him?!"

Clockwork's mouth thinned a bit.

"I haven't lost the man, in fact, I can easily trace his path across the majority of the timelines outside of his native realm. However, my concern is the paths that I can't follow."

Grim suddenly felt a bit of foreboding.

"How can you not know the where…I mean when-abouts of dat man? You are de ghost of_ time!_ I understand dat within his native realm he has started erasing records of himself, but dat does not cross de meta-divide! Nothing dat occurs within a realm's can affect other realms except through continuous contact. And with de Doctor's realm constantly destroying and resetting itself, dat process alone prevents such."

The child form of Clockwork raised his hand to the map behind him.

"It could be of _his_ doing. The man has a personal grudge against the Doctor and would jump at the chance of destroying him. I fear that he may have already neutralized several incarnations of the Doctor in the various timelines."

Grim nodded and glared at the map.

"Dat is possible, but what can we do about it?"

"I have already contacted the Q Continuum. Q apparently is already aware of the problem and is already keeping an eye on several Doctor versions. However, the greatest problem lies not in the Doctor's humanoid incarnations."

At the sight of further confusion, Clockwork sighed and reached out to place one of his medallions around Grim's neck. Before Grim could protest, Clockwork opened a portal and pulled them both through.

"Clockwork, where are…we?"

Grim trailed off as he looked around. The pastel colors of all the buildings were hurting his vision, but what captured his interest was…

"They are all ponies!" The Lord of the Underworld shrieked like a schoolgirl, skull turning this way and that trying to take in the local populace.

Several unicorns pranced by as a pegasus landed to talk with a shop merchant at a uniquely shaped bakery. Clockwork extended his arm to grab Grim's hood as the man attempted to head off. The skeleton was not pleased when his adventure into this amazing town was prevented by the ghost.

"Clockwork! Unhand me! Dis is a 'My Troubled Pony' fan's greatest dream! How can I let up such an opportunity!? You should have told me about this realm eons ago!"

Clockwork rolled his eyes and tapped the medallion.

"The better known term is 'My _Little_ Pony' and no, I will not let you. There are no such things as humans in this specific incarnation of their universe. That necklace you're wearing helps prevent us from being seen and more over from being _interacted_ with."

Grim looked down at the pendant in frustration.

"Den _why_ must you torment me by bringing me here?"

"I told you earlier. Someone or something has caused me to lose track of the Doctor. Until we know for sure what that is, it is unsafe to interact with the local environment."

Grim glanced around, peering for anything out of the ordinary…if multicolor ponies could be considered ordinary.

"Well de Doctor is not here…" The skeleton noted, watching as the grey pegasus from earlier sat happily chewing on her muffin. "…how can we find him?"

"The dimensional fault lines seem to anchor themselves to this specific town…Ponyville if I recall correctly...and the Doctor was here before the disruptions."

Pointing his staff toward a distant mountain, Clockwork shook his head.

"We must be careful. The princesses warned me earlier we might risk collateral damage if we catch the enemy's full attention."

Grim looked out to see the cliff-side city through the distant mist.

"So how are going to find de Doctor? It is not like as if he will just pop out of no…where?"

They could hear it clear as day. While most of the locals seemed to have noticed, the grey pegasus perked up and immediately flew toward the sound, Grim and Clockwork following just behind.

_Vworp Vworp Vworp_

The trio slowed down at the outskirts of town, as a blue box began to materialize out of nowhere. In clear white lettering the words 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' was displayed prominently across the signs atop each side, the light on the roof flashing before with a thud the noise and blinking stopped.

The door opened and out popped a brown pony with blue eyes, indifferent to his odd mode of travel. An hourglass marked each side of his flank as he scanned the area.

"No fair! Why does de doctor get to have a pet pony?!" Grim complained in annoyance, indicating the pony who had exited the Tardis. "You didn't even allow me to talk wid any one."

"Actually Grim, if Q's report is accurate, then that pony is in fact the…"

"DOCTOR!" The mare squealed as she bounded toward the stallion, embarrassing him in a tight hug.

"It is nice…to see you too…Ditsy..." The pony replied as the air was squeezed out of him.

Grim stood frozen in surprise as the ghost beside him chuckled.

"My dear friend, I would like to reintroduce the Doctor...as a pony."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, an update after nearly a year of nothing...yeah. Read and review (hopefully).


End file.
